thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan O'Connor
thumb|400px|Ronan, after his death at the hands of [[The Bell Killer.]] Ronan O'Connor is the protagonist and player character that appeared in Murdered: Soul Suspect. In life, he was a rogue detective working for the Salem Police Department in 2014, assigned to the murder investigations into The Bell Killer, a mysterious serial killer who has been executing people — mostly young female teenagers — in strange manners that the police have yet to piece together. However, he quickly finds himself murdered by the suspect, who uses his own sidearm against him. In death, he meets his wife, Julia O'Connor on the other side but learns he cannot be with her yet as he has unfinished business in the living realm, leaving him trapped in purgatory. However, with a little help from an ancient ghost named Abigail Williams he learns to use some ghostly powers to help him find his killer. He finds a partner in the living teenager Joy, and also aids the ghost Rose and her living sister, Sophia. He also helps four other ghosts to cross over, saving them from the wicked fate of eventually transforming into Demons. Etymology Rónán (anglicized Ronan) is an Irish language male given name meaning "little seal" (Rón meaning "seal", and -án being a diminutive suffix). It may refer to: Legend tells of a seal who is warned never to stray too close to the land. When the "seal child" is swept ashore by a huge wave, she becomes trapped in a human form, known as a "Selkie" or "seal maiden." Although she lives as the wife of a fisherman and bears him children, known as "ronans" or "little seals," she never quite loses her "sea-longing." Eventually she finds the "seal-skin" which the fisherman has hidden and slips back into the ocean. But she can’t forget her husband and children and can even be seen swimming close to the shore, keeping a watchful eye on them. However, as Joy points out during the game, the name is also close in spelling to the ronin, a samurai with no lord or master, which also describes Ronan well. That being said, Joy mistakenly refers to this archetype as a "medieval gladiator". Profile Ronan is 5'11" and is of Irish descent. He is right-handed (though he wears his watch on his left), and carries two service pistols with him — his primary gun was given to him by his mother, Lillian, whom he named the gun after. He was such a chain smoker in life that he continues to possess and smoke an ethereal cigarette in the afterlife. Powers & abilities As Abigail Williams points out shortly after his death, ghosts gain abilities in the afterlife, which often correspond to how they lived their lives, with some abilities being common and others quite rare. Ronan gains a number of abilities due to his death. Background history Early life Cleaning up his act Falling apart Death Ronan's afterlife The apartments St. Benedict's Church Salem Police Department The graveyard Lux Aeterna Psychiatric Hospital The museum Return to St. Benedict's Judgment House Return to the museum Aftermath With the true Bell Killer defeated for good, Joy helps Rex Reyes out of the museum and the two seek to cover up the murders. No further murders occur and Ronan soon meets his wife. He presumably crosses over immediately following this. Category:Murdered: Soul Suspect Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Cops Category:Detectives Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts